Along with the information and communication technology has been developed continuously, and the improvement on various electronic products equipped with various functions has been advanced, electronic products have become indispensable in people's daily life. The common mobile electronic devices are usually equipped with a network communication interface which provides a user equipment to communicate information or transmit data with other mobile electronic devises via the network communication interface. Nowadays, almost everyone has a smart phone, a mobile internet device or a tablet PC in social events or family gatherings. On such occasion when the users are near each other, a plurality of practical uses can be created if the electronic devices at close range can be connected by a proximal wireless network. For instance, the electronic devices are capable of transmitting files such as documents or photographs through the proximal wireless network, and are also capable of communicating information through the proximal wireless network.
Before information or data is transmitted between various electronic devices, the electronic device establishes a connection with another electronic device between them. Generally speaking, the user sends explicit instructions by utilizing the input device such as buttons or a touch screen on the electronic device, so as to begin with establishing the communication connection between the electronic devices. To be specific, the user has to activate the communication interface in a manual way manner firstly. Subsequently, it is possible that the user is required to select the electronic device to be paired from the connection list. Then, the connection is established between the two electronic devices. However, due to the cumbersome procedures and the complexity of the pairing connection between the electronic devices, it is often inconvenience and troublesome for the user in terms of using. Additionally, if a plurality of electronic devices supporting the same wireless communication technology exist within an effective transmission range, the pairing-up error is most likely to occur, so that the electronic device is incapable of establishing the connection with the electronic device expected by the user to transmit data.